ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kugutsu Training Day 1 (12.19.12)
Where: Yume's Puppet Theater (12.19.12) 'Who:' hajime, meisu, yume 'Roleplay:' HatakeHajime: It was a few hours before Hajime decided to accept his Sensei’s offer—as if he even had a choice. It was pretty late at night, but Hajime still had plenty of energy. He was elated that he finally got to meet who would be his guide to the entire world of Shinobi. Hajime was pleased, and extremely thankful for what his new master had done for him and his brother, Meisu—the act of paying for their supper. Hajime walked through the village—by his brother’s side of course—until he had reached the large theater building that his teacher had spoken about several hours earlier. “Well, Meisu. This is the place.” Hajime looked to his brother as he spoke. “It looks a little creepy. It’s like something out of a horror genre kabuki play.” Hajime spoke with a weary tone. Without much thought to it, Hajime knocked on the door. *Sounds of Knuckles on a Door*. *Sounds of a Door Creaking Open*. The door opened. It was unlocked and only slightly closed to begin with. Hajime opened the door wider, and looked to Meisu. “Hey, Bro. Follow me in.” Hajime took out a set of senbons—three needles—from his trusty weapons pouch as he proceeded inside. As he walked forward, he looked at his brother. “Take out a weapon. We might run into something.” Hajime looked around after getting inside. “Hello?” Hajime called out into the theater. His voice echoed. “Hello?” Meisu341: -Meisu walked with his brother to the new sensei’s domain. He didn’t know what to expect as his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking mostly about his training and what kind of training the sensei would put them over, how he is going to act around both of them, is he safe to be around both of them and how well was his puppeteering over his father and mother’s skill. He traveled with his brother of awhile they got to the sensei’s place. It looked very dark and deeply rooted in culture from the outside.- Stop Hajime… -he spoke as he remained silent but it was too late, from the look of it Hajime got to the door and opened it with a creaking sound echoing. He seen the senbon in the hands of Hajime as Hajime told him to hold a weapon and prepare for anything that was to come. Meisu took out two Kunai and placed both kunai in each hand as they entered. It looked just creepy, or maybe it was the view that it was dark and it was silent through the streets. Whatever the cause, Meisu ventured forth behind his brother keeping his senses locked and on high alert.- YumeMoumoku: -being backstage in his theater yume would be working on more advanced fuin moves. reading threw the book yume could happily say that he was now on the last chapter and al his seals where looking sharp and clean. being drawn out of his reading by the sound of someone calling out sounding as if they where searching for someone. pausing in his work yume would slowly pull himself up from his desk before walking over to pick up two books on the basics of kugutsu and the craft that he had bought for his two kugutsu students. today's leason was a basic one but one yume felt it needed to be covered. holding the two desent sized books yume would head out to enter onto the stage from backstage. seeing that the voices where just ashe had thought they where yume would smile before calling out- welcome to my theater -as yume said it though yume was normaly a soft spoken person his voice would carry out threw the room- glad you two desided to join me HatakeHajime: Hajime was startled by the sudden voice. “Nyeh!” Hajime twitched as he placed his senbons back in his pouch. “Hey, Sensei.” Hajime looked over to the direction of the sound as he spoke. He saw his sensei, Yume, standing atop the stage carrying a pair of books. “Whatcha got there, Sensei?” Hajime asked his new master as he pointed to what was in his hands. Hajime had a vague idea of what they were, but he was not entirely sure. In fact, any guess Hajime could have made would have been the same as the one before it. Hajime looked over to his brother and spoke. “Can you believe this place?” Hajime told his brother with awe in his voice. “This place is wonderland…” Meisu341: -Meisu and Hajime both noticed that Yume was inside and he was standing waiting for the both of them. He placed his weapons in his pouch as he smiled faintly and nodded towards Yume in excitement and nervousness. He looked up at Yume as he walked in with his brother, awsnering him- …Your right, it doesn look like a wonderland… I wish father was here… -he spoke as he looked around as they walked towards Yume- YumeMoumoku: -hearing hajime's question yume would glance down at the books he carried and would smile a bit- well you two are about to find out come stand on the training circle -yume would move to point out before him at his kugutsu wonderland of a training area- today i wish to go over the basics its a bit tediouse as some things i would like to asume you to already know such as what is kugutsu? -yume would pause to wait for the boys to answer this question- HatakeHajime: “Oh I know that one.” Hajime spoke with confidence in his voice. He raised his hand and answered his sensei with excitement. “Kugutsu is the Art of using Puppets for battle.” Hajime was taught a little bit about puppetry by his father—Jine-e Shirogane—when he and Meisu lived in Sunagakure. Hajime smiled at his teacher, and then he smiled back toward his brother. “I am ready for today’s lesson, Sensei.” Hajime bowed to his master. “I am willing to learn all that you can teach us so that I may better myself—so that we can better ourselves rather—in the way of the shinobi and the Art of Kugutsu.” Hajime spoke with humility and respect for his teacher. He was honored to be in Yume’s presence, and had no problem expressing that. Hajime looked to his brother.” What about you, brother? Are you ready?” Hajime asked Meisu with pride in his voice. Meisu341: -He extended his brother's awsner as he loved to work with him with questions and obsticalls as he rose his hands and slowly spoke out- But it isnt just all about puppet fighting in the art of Kegutsu. There is a bit more to the art than that.. -he looked at his brother at the same time he looked at him as he smiled at him, helping. He hoped they were right as he couldnt qait to train with his new sensei. He bowed with Hajime- ...Hai... We wish to learn everything you know about Puppets and the shinobi way. -he noticed how amped Hajime was after they bowed as he smiled to him and nodded now looking at Yume in wait to see what was on there list- YumeMoumoku: -yume would smile and nod his head lightly at the boys answers- good -hearing there excetment and dedication yume couldn't help but feel proud of them- good good alright name me the fundamentals of kugutsu each one of you name 1 -moving to hold his books close to his chest yume would wait quietly for their answers- HatakeHajime: Hajime grabbed the book that was placed on his chest and held onto it tightly. He spoke to his sensei in reply. “Building is a fundamental of puppetry. It is considered a fundamental because you cannot fight with a puppet, if you do not have one.” Hajime hoped his answer was correct. He wanted to show his sensei that he was serious about his training. Hajime’s answer was a direct repeated statement his father made to him when he was younger. “A Puppet Master must know his puppet inside and out. He must know everything about his puppet. His puppet is his weapon and his partner, and for someone to fully understand that, they must be willing to build, deconstruct, and rebuild any puppet they have been given or have designed.” Hajime spoke the same way his father would of his own puppets. “Meisu?” Hajime waited on his brother to answer next. Meisu341: -Meisu thoguht of the wuestion as Hajime took his awnser. Thinking fast, he spoke without thinking- A important fundamental of puppetry is chakra control and manipulation because without chakra control and the abbility to manipulate the chakra, you could not have the abbility to control you puppet in conjuncion to your fingers and body movements. You could be a expert at moving your fingers and body to contorl you puppet but it wouldnt mean anything if you dont have proper chakra control. -He literly just said what was in his book hat he read while in the resturaunt hours beforehand. He then looked at Hajime in hope that it was a important fundamental for it to be listed as such to Yume. His eyes then shifted to to his sensei in hope that it was right.- ... YumeMoumoku: very good you two 3 more -yume would smile- these 3 are importent to fuin and helps make the art what it is HatakeHajime: Hajime looked to his brother, and then back to his sensei. “Ninjtsu?” He would answer his sensei with his reply. “I say ninjutsu because it is a vital part of the process.” Hajime looked to his sensei and smiled. “Ninjtsu is a fundamental to many types of ninja.” Hajime spoke from the book that he had been reading. He was genuinely curious, however about what his new master could teach him. Hajime was very interested in this field of study and hoped to become a Tokujo for it. He was willing to learn everything about it—starting with the fundamentals Meisu341: ... i kinda agree with my brother but I say the knolledge of the elements... -he spoke as he was tyring to think too hard into the fundementals of puppetry as he tried to relax.- ...Because without fully understanding the strengths and weaknesses and the traits of the elements you are putting inside the fuin inside the puppet, it might hurt you in the end... -he remained silent as it sounded like a very shakey awsner- .... YumeMoumoku: ninjutsu is very importent you are right but i'm looking for something that is more close to you -he would chuckle a bit- these are things that make each puppet user different then the other elments are inportent but i was looking for....Poison...Fuin....and most importent Technique each of these are things you will learn master create and develope i can only teach you so much as it is your job to expand, create, do what you do and be the best at it....they say great puppet masters think alike but keep in mind are techniques will never be the same HatakeHajime: Hajime bowed to his sensei’s words. “Hai, Sensei.” Hajime said. YumeMoumoku: after having gone over the the rules, regs, and fundamentals of kugutsu yume would move to hand meisu his book- alright that is your homework i want you both to read over the section covering puppet craft we shall be starting craft tomarow make sure you study up some before training tomarow...-looking between the two boys yume would smile lightly- alright boys dismessed Category:Training